My Arm's Big Adventure/Quick guide
Details Woodcutting *29 Farming (Boostable) *Must have completed: **Eadgar's Ruse **The Feud **Jungle Potion *Must have done some work on the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame. (at least 60% favour is required, it will be subtracted from total - you must get this favour before you do the quest, you cannot do it during the Tai Bwo Wannai part of this quest) *Must have completed Enakhra's Lament or be able to access Red hot sauce from Pollnivneach *Must be able to defeat a powerful level 172 Giant Roc. |items=*3 Ugthanki dung *7 Supercompost (CANNOT be bought from the Tool Leprechaun on Trollheim.) *Bucket (Can be obtained during quest due south of the cooking pot on Death Plateau) *Rake (Can be bought from the Tool Leprechaun on Trollheim.) *Seed dibber (Can be bought from the Tool Leprechaun on Trollheim.) *Spade (Can be bought from the Tool Leprechaun on Trollheim.) *Plant cure (Can be bought from the Tool Leprechaun on Trollheim.) *Food *Armour *Weapon (Iban's Staff or Trident recommended) *Coins *Climbing boots Note: There is a Tool Leprechaun near the goutweed patch. So just make sure you have the Rake, Seed Dibber and Spade along with 7 Supercompost in your leprechaun. |recommended = :Recommended: *Trollheim teleport *Camulet *Games Necklace *Ring of dueling |kills = *Level 75 Baby Roc *Level 172 Giant Roc}} Walkthrough The Adventurer *Go to the Troll Stronghold, head south then downstairs into the kitchen. *Speak to Burntmeat. *Talk to My Arm, east of Burntmeat. *Talk to Burntmeat if you need directions. Getting The Goutweed *Reach the Death Plateau. *Use a bucket on the cooking pot in the middle of the plateau. There's a bucket south of the cooking pot. :Upon doing that, the cooks will proceed to attack you in the hope of cooking you as well. *Go back to the Troll Stronghold and talk to My Arm. *After he brings you to a new area, talk to him again. *After reading the book he gave you, talk to him again. *Use three buckets of Ugthanki dung and seven buckets of Supercompost on the soil patch. *Talk to My Arm. Getting The Tubers *Meet up with My Arm at Tai Bwo Wannai, east of the general store. *Talk to Murcaily near the hardwood grove. *If you don't have 60% favour, raise it to 60% at least and talk to him again. *After the cutscene speak to My Arm. Teaching a Troll to Farm *Prepare yourself for a level 56 fight and a level 77 fight. *Go back to the roof of the Troll Stronghold. **Note: Buy a Spade from the Tool Leprechaun if you do not already have one. *Give My Arm the tools he needs for farming this order: **Rake (If My Arm breaks the rake, pick up the pieces, reassemble it, and give it back to My Arm.) **Supercompost (Optional. If supercompost is not used, the patch may become diseased and will need to be cured. Regular compost has no effect.) **Hardy gout tubers **Seed dibber **Plant cure (if patch becomes diseased) *Talk to My Arm. *Defeat the two monsters. The End? *Talk to My Arm. *Give him a spade. *Go back to Burntmeat. *Talk to My Arm. *Quest complete!